mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Получится
Получится ( ) — девятая песня шестого сезона сериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии «Добавь специй в свою жизнь». В этом номере, выполненном в Болливудском музыкальном стиле, Рарити и Пинки Пай рассказывают Кориандру Кумину и Сафрон Масале соответственно свои способы улучшить ресторан «Вкусное угощение»: Рарити считает, что ресторан не должен отставать от модных заведений Кантерлота, а Пинки верит, что он должен оставаться таким, каким есть. Русская версия = thumb|300px|"Получится всё отлично, верь!" :Рарити ::Я вам скажу: ::Если нужен успех, ::Тренды стоит ловить раньше всех. ::И если продумать ::Заранее план, ::Тогда всё пройдёт без помех. :Пай ::Должна я признать: ::Ваша кухня вкусна, ::И блюда модны и сытны. ::Должна показать ты ::Свой вкус и свой ум. ::Пусть видят: талантлива ты! :Пай и Рарити ::Получится! ::Знаю, получится! ::Получится всё отлично, верь! ::Получится! ::Клянусь, получится! ::Получится вовсе без потерь! :Рарити ::Нужно меняться, ::Чтобы состязаться. ::Но я знаю, как победить. ::Пока не понятно, ::Но выйдет занятно — ::Рекорды все сможем побить! :Пай ::Ты не меняйся: ::Быть другою хорошо. ::Не слушай, что другие твердят. ::Не нужно угождать: ::Зачем всё это шоу? ::Ты сердцу верь: лишь так дела вершат. :Пай и Рарити ::Получится! ::Знаю, получится! ::Получится всё отлично, верь! ::Получится! ::Клянусь, получится! ::Получится вовсе без потерь! :Пай ::Будь уникальной! :Рарити ::Только вперёд! :Пай ::Сердцу верь! :Рарити ::Слава придёт! :Пай и Рарити ::Мы поможем на каждом шагу. ::Мы точно знаем, что нужно здесь, ::А пони надо есть! ::Получится! ::Знаю, получится! ::Получится всё отлично, верь! ::Получится! ::Клянусь, получится! ::Получится вовсе без потерь! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|300px|"It's gonna work out just fine, trust me." :Рарити ::Here's what I know: ::If you want to succeed ::You must follow the trends, that's the key ::If you want to show ::That you've got what it takes ::You must be what they want you to be :Пай ::Here's what I know: ::Your food is so good ::The flavor's so fancy and free ::You just need to show ::That unique sense of taste ::Go on, be yourself, let them see :Пай и Рарити ::It's gonna work ::I know it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, trust me ::It's gonna work ::I swear it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see! :Рарити ::You need to change ::If you want to compete ::But fear not, for I know what to do ::I know it feels strange ::But trust me, when we're done ::We'll make sure that you're a hit, too :Пай ::Don't ever change ::Being different is good ::Don't let what others do be your cue ::Never rearrange ::'Cause somepony said you should ::Just trust your heart, it will know what to do :Пай и Рарити ::It's gonna work ::I know it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, trust me ::It's gonna work ::I swear it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see! :Пай ::Be unique :Рарити ::Just be the same :Пай ::Trust your heart :Рарити ::You'll make your name :Пай и Рарити ::We'll help you every step of the way ::Because we know what you need to do ::And you should know it too ::It's gonna work ::I know it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, trust me ::It's gonna work ::I swear it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see! en:It's Gonna Work Категория:Песни шестого сезона